That's why women should not be drunk
by stephanny1298
Summary: Sesuatu yang sangat fatal terjadi saat Kagura mabuk! Apakah itu! (Rate M just for safe, Kagura Harem reverse, terinspirasi / menjiplak dari episode 239-240!) (Okikagu! Hijikagu! Takakagu! Katkagu!)


**That's why women should not be drunk**

Disclaimer: Sorachi Hideaki

Waring: Ooc,Typo, Rate M for safe

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary: Sesuatu yang sangat fatal terjadi saat Kagura mabuk! Apakah itu?!

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan bar terlihat tiga kepala berbeda warna yang sedang menikmati minuman mereka dan di antara ketiganya terlihat dua orang yang sangat bersemangat menghabiskan minuman mereka.

"Kagura- _chan_ , jangan minum terlalu banyak," tegur kacamata bermanusia itu.

 **BUKKK!**

"Apa yang kau katakan, Shinpachi!" teriak Gintoki sambil memukul Shinpachi yang terlihat sekali kalau _Samurai_ ubanan itu sudah mabuk.

"Benar, ini kan perayaan kepulangan ku dari _Rakuyou aru_." sahut Kagura sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Kau pergi kesana hanya dalam tiga hari, kagura-chan, dan kau juga sudah mabuk, _kan_?" tanya Shinpachi.

"Bla bla bla, Dasar _Cherry boy_ sialan _aru_!"

"Jaga omongan m-"

"Yo!"

"Ahahahaha! Lama tidak berjumpa Kintoki."

"Kintoki _janai_! Katsura _da_!"

"Sudah kubilang, Kau diam saja!"

"Ahahahaha! Ayolah, jangan bertengkar seperti itu _dong_."

Saat Shinpachi hendak memulai ber- _Tsukomi_ ada empat suara yang menginterupsinya.

"Eh, Bansai- _san_! Sakamoto- _san_! Takasugi- _san_! Katsura- _san_!" teriak Shinpachi.

"Kau berisik," ujar Gintoki lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sakamoto. " _F*ck you_!" dan tanpa di sangka dia malah meludahi pedagan luar angkasa itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Gintoki?!" teriak Katsura.

"Zura! Kau membela k-"

"Bukan seperti itu caranya! Tapi seperti ini, huuccckkk cuhhhh!" saat Sakamoto berpikiran teman seperjuangannya itu membelanya ia malah diludahi juga oleh Katsura.

"Eh?! Ahahahaha, kenapa kau juga meludahi ku Zura!"

"Nyanyian persahabatan." komentar Bansai sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Tolong tegur mereka, Takasugi! Kau kan yang paling normal."

"Cuh!" dan tanpa disangka-sangka Takasugi juga ikut-ikutan meludahi Sakamoto.

"Ahahahaha, kalian bertiga benar-benar kompak." dan sekarang Sakamoto tertawa sambil mengeluarkan air dari matanya.

"Kalian jahat _aru_!" ujar Kagura sambil mendekati tiga pria yang sedang menedang Sakamoto. "Jangan membully seseorang yang lem- uuwwweeekkk!"

"Kau malah memuntahi mereka berempat Kagura- _chan_!" teriak Shinpachi.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita nikmati saja pesta malam ini dengan melodi kegembiraan."

"Ayo!" teriak semuanya. Dan mereka pun berpesta seperti tidak ada lagi hari esok, apalagi Kagura yang meminum lima gelas alkohol dalam satu detik.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eemmhh!" cahaya dari sebuah jendela yang menyilaukan membuat mata berwarna biru laut itu terbuka. "Ini dimana _aru_?" gumamnya dengan suara serak.

Saat ia hendak mendudukan dirinya, ia merasakan sebuah lengan melilit pinggangnya dibalik selimut. Dengan gugup ia pun mengintip ke dalam selimutnya dan ia pun terkejut mendapati dirinya yang tidak memakai sehelai benang pun.

 _'Apa yang sudah terjadi?! Aku melupakan semua kejadian tadi malam aru. Gin-chan pasti akan membunuh ku kalau ia tau aru! Semoga saja yang tidur dengan ku adalah orang yang tidak ku kenal aru!'_ dengan gugup ia pun memutar kepala ke arah samping. Dan pupil matanya pun melebar saat melihat rambut berwarna pasir yang sangat dikenalnya, mata pria itu pun terbuka dan menampilkan pupil berwarna merah yang memandangi nya dengan datar.

"Kau sudah bangun, _China_?" suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur itu membuat mata Kagura melotot lebih lebar lagi. "Apakah terasa sakit?" tanya pria _Sadis_ itu.

"Sakit? Sakit apa _aru_?" tanya Kagura dengan bodohnya dan membuat Kapten devisi satu _Shinsengumi_ itu menyeringai. "Kemaren malam aku menusuk mu dengan keras dan cepat. Mungkin saja kan _Vi*ina_ mu terasa sakit."

Penjelasan Sougo membuat Kagura merasa seperti jatuh dari gedung pencakar langit. Melihat raut wajah Kagura yang aneh membuat Sougo tersenyum kecil. Ia pun mengecup singkat bibir gadis _Yato_ itu.

"Ahahahaha! Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang aru! Gin- _chan_ pasti sedang mencari ku, _aru na_!" kata Kagura sambil tertawa gugup dan mengambil semua pakaiannya yang berceceran di lantai lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Sougo yang tengah menyeringai lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagura pun berjalan dengan terburu-buru dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

'Kenapa?! Kenapa harus dia _aru_?! Kenapa aku jadi bisa bersamanya _aru_?! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi _aru_?!' Kagura pun berhenti didekat tumpukan sampah dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

" _Are? China-san_." Kagura pun berbalik dan melihat seekor gorila berpakaian seragam _Shinsengumi_.

" _Gori_!"

"Kenapa kau muntah disini? Jangan bilang kau baru pulang!" ujar Kondo dengan wajah bingung.

"A-Aku ba-baru saja terbangun di bangku taman _aru._ " ujar Kagura dengan terbata-bata.

"Kebetulan sekali! Sougo juga bilang kalau ia juga tertidur di bangku taman."

"Ka-Kami tidak tidur bangku yang sama aru! Kami benaran ada di tempat yang berbeda aru!"

"Eh? Aku tidak bertanya detailnya, _China-san_."

 _'Sial! Aku mau muntah lagi aru!'_ Kagura pun memuntahkan lagi isi perutnya di dekat tumpukan sampah.

"Bertahanlah, sebenarnya berapa bar kalian kunjungi tadi malam?!" tanya Kondo sambil menggosok-gosok punggung Kagura dengan lembut.

"Ummm, sebenarnya aku tidak ingat _aru._ Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi _aru ka_?" tanya Kagura dengan ruat wajah bingung.

"Bansai- _san_ bilang kalau bos mu sudah tumbang terlebih dulu di bar yang pertama dan Shinpachi-kun mengantar -nya pulang. Lalu saat kalian semua datang mengunjungi kami yang saat itu kebetulan ada Toshi, Sougo dan Otae _-san_. Lalu Otae- _san_ sudah tumbang dan aku mengantarnya pulang. Semua orang sudah sangat mabuk saat itu."

"Oh begitu _aru_ , siapa yang masih bertahan _aru ka_?" Kagura pun dengan semagat bertanya kepada Kondo.

"Sougo, Toshi, Katsura, Takasugi- _san_ , dan juga Bansai-san."

Kagura pun bernafas lega. _'Ternyata Gin-chan dan Shinpachi tidak tau apa yang terjadi aru. Jadi aku hanya perlu waspada pada meraka saja aru.'_ pikirnya.

 _'Tapi ada kemungkinan mereka mabuk dan tidak ingat apa yang terjadi aru.'_

" _China-san_?" panggil Kondo saat meliahat Kagura tengah melamun.

 _'Aku tidak bisa pulang dulu aru, aku harus mencari tau dulu apa yang terjadi kemaren malam dan membuat ku tidur dengan Sadis sialan itu aru.'_ Dengan tiba-tiba Kagura pun berdiri dan berlari kearah markas _Shinsengumi_ meninggalkan kan kondo yang menampakkan raut wajah bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi!"

" _Ha'i_ " sahut Hijikata di depan gerbang markas _Shinsengumi._ "Ka-Kau?" ujarnya dengan terbata-bata karena terkejut.

"A-Aku ke-kemari karena ingin tau apakah si Gorila dan _Sadis_ pulang dengan selamat _aru_." ujar Kagura dengan raut wajah yang sangat aneh.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja _aru_? Kau juga mabuk, _kan_ Toshi?"

Hijikata pun menunduk sampai wajahnya tidak terlihat lagi dan ia pun berbalik.

"Oi, kenapa kau berbalik?" tanya Kagura.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sebagai wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_! Aku tidak boleh mudah mabuk."

"Tapi Kenapa kau tidak ingin melihatku _aru_!"

 _'Ia pasti tau sesuatu aru! Ia pasti tau kalau aku tidur dengan Sadis aru.'_

"Tenang saja, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Itu kan karena alkohol! Kita hanya kehilangan kontrol saja, kalau kau ingin melupakannya silakan saja. Itu hanyalah kesalahan satu malam saja!" ujar Hijikata yang semakin membuat raut wajah Kagura semakin aneh.

 _'Kau bohong aru! Kau pasti ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam aru.'_ jeritan hati Kagura.

"Aku tidak akan memberi tau kan siapa pun, jadi kau tenang saja."

"Tu-Tunggu, sebenarnya aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam _aru_!"

"Kau tidak mengingatnya?!" nada suara Hijikata berubah menjadi sangat dingin, ia pun berbalik dengan raut wajah yang mengerikan.

"Kau sudah melakukannya!" teriak Hijikata.

"Eh?" wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu pun memojokkan Kagura di pintu gerbang dan menghalangi gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau sudah melakukannya! Melakukan sesuatu yang harusnya dilakukannya atas dasar cinta! Dan kau bilang kau melupakannya!" teriak Hijikata dengan marah.

"Ternyata benar bagi mu ini semua hanya karena alkohol." bisik Hijikata dengan nada yang rendah dan ia pun berjalan menjauh masuk kedalam markas tanpa melihat Kagura yang wajahnya pucat.

 _'Melakukan? Atas dasar cinta? Apa maksudnya? Apakah maksudnya aku harus melakukannya dengan si Sadis atas dasar cinta aru.'_ pikir Kagura sambil berjalan namun tiba-tiba ia terkejut karena mengetahui apa maksud dari _Mayora_ itu. Ia pun berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Zura! Zura! Tolong buka pintunya _aru_!" teriak Kagura sambil menggedor-gedor pintu rumah katsura.

 _'Jadi aku tidur dengan Sadis dan Mayora?! Ini tidak mungkin aru! Tolong buka pintunya! Aku tidak terima ini semua aru!'_ Saat pintu rumah zura langsung saja ia masuk.

"Zura! Aku punya pertanyaan! Apa sebenarnya terjadi tadi-" Kagura tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya karena dikejutkan oleh anggota _Joui_ yang berbaris seperti disengaja menyambut kedatangannya.

"Selamat datang Kagura- _sama_! Sang pendamping pemimpin kami!" teriak salah satu anggota _Joui._

 _'Bicara apa kau aru?!'_ pikir Kagura.

"Aku sangat senang! Pagi tadi Katsura- _sama_ bilang ia akan memilik seorang pendamping!" teriakan pria itu sambil mengoyang-goyangkan bahu Kagura.

"Jangan lakukan Istri pemimpin seperti itu." ujar Katsura yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Setelah apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Aku membuat keputusan ini! Keputusan untuk bertangung jawab, karena sudah melakukannya kepada anak dari sahabat ku sendiri!" ujar Katsura.

Dan dengan kecepatan penuh Kagura pun berlari ke arah luar rumah.

"Tangkap dia!" tulisan di papan Elizabeth, serentak saja seluruh anggota berlari hendak mengejar Kagura.

 **BOOOM!**

Suara ledakkan yang membuat semua anggota Joui gosong yang ternyata berasal dari bom pemimpin mereka sendiri. "Jangan mengejarnya! Mungkin ia pergi untuk memberi tau Gintoki kalo aku ingin bertangung jawab." ujar Katsura.

" _Ha'i_! Katsura- _sama_!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Apa yang terjadi?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi aru?!'_ pikir Kagura sambil terengah-engah karena habis berlari.

"Liat! Ada iringan kapal hias!" teriak seorang pria membuat Kagura sadar kalo ia sedang berada di pelabuhan sekarang.

"Cantik sekali _yah_!" ujar para perkerja pelabuhan di sekitar Kagura.

"Tapi ada rangka apa mereka melakukan itu semua."

Kagura pun ikut melihat iringan-iringan kapal hias itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Takasugi berdiri di dek kapal depan dan memberi nya seringai yang menakutkan. Ia pun mengambil pengeras suara yang sudah di siapakan anak buahnya.

"Oi, Gadis _yato_! Sekarang kau adalah pendampingku yang akan memberikan ku keturunan dengan bibit yang bagus! Dan juga akan melanjutkan ambisi ku untuk menghancurkan semua yang ku benci!" ujar Takasugi sambil menyeringai lebar.

Kagura pun langsung terduduk dengan wajah pucat basi.

"Berapa kesalahan yang aku lakukan dalam satu malam _aru_!" teriaknya yang langsung menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Ikut aku Gadis kecil! Dan aku beri tau semua apa yang terjadi tadi malam." ujar Bansai yang tiba-tiba ada di depan Kagura.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu ingat juga, karena aku juga sedikit mabuk." ujar Bansai sambil memainkan gitarnya.

"Dan ketika Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu pergi ke kamar kecil, kau juga mengikutinnya. 10 menit barlalu dan kau akhirnya kembali dan bilang dia sudah pulang. Aku ingat wajah mu terlihat bahagia! Dasar kau gadis nakal."

"Katakan saja apa yang terjadi selanjutnya _aru_! Jangan mengejekku! Kau sialan!" ujar Kagura sambil menunjuk hidung Bansai dengan jari tengahnya.

Bansai pun menghela nafas. "Lalu berikutnya adalah Shinsuke, ia bilang ia sedang tidak enak badan lalu kau mengantar nya ke ruang istirahat. Kau juga kembali dengan wajah yang bahagia. Tapi berbeda saat giliran Katsura-san, ia memaksa mu keluar. Dan setelah 30 menit kau akhirnya kembali sambil menangis dan bilang kalau bulunya selurus dan sepanjang rambutnya. Dan ketika pagi menjelang, kau membawa polisi berambut cokelat itu entah kemana."

"Apakah itu beneran terjadi _aru_!" teriak Kagura yang masih belum mau menerima kenyataan yang ada.

"Gadis _Yato_ memang hebat, kau sanggup menghadapai empat pria dalam satu malam. Jadi itu maksud dari lagu Rhom* irama _'Darah muda'_." ujar Bansai sambil tersenyum mengejak.

"Oi! Aku adalah korban disini, _kan_?!" teriak Kagura sambil menjedotkan kepala ke peti kemas di sampingnya. "Dan Kenapa dengan Zura malah 30 menit?!"

"Katsura- _san_ pasti sangat kuat," ujar Bansai dengan santainya.

"Sialan! Kau harusnya menhentikan ku! Bagiamana ini aru?! Papi dan Kamui pasti akan membunuh Gin- _chan_ karena di anggap lengah saat menjaga ku aru!" teriak Kagura sambil mengarahkan payungnya ke kepala Bansai siap menembaknya.

"Tenang lah, tidak ada yang salah dengan menyalurkan hasrat masa muda mu itu. Yang salah adalah kau tidak mau menerima tangung jawab mereka."

Perkataan Bansai membuat Kagura sedikit terkejut. Ia pun memejamkan matanya dan berteriak. "Huh?!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh?! Kau ingin memulai hubungan serius yaitu pernikahan! Bicara apa kau ini?! Apakah kepala mu terbentur?! Kau membuatku jijik, _China_."ujar Sougo sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri dan membuat Kagura mengeluarkan urat-urat kemarahan di pipinya.

 _'Yang seharusnya jijik itu adalah aku aru!'_ gumam Kagura dalam hati.

* * *

"Aku sudah memikirkan _aru_ , dan juga sebenarnya waktu aku bilang kalau aku melupakannya sebenarnya aku bohong _aru_." ujar Kagura sambil memandang Hijikata yang wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Oh, jadi kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Hijikata sambil mengalihakan pandangan dari Kagura.

 _'Wajah memerah mu membuat ku mual aru.'_

* * *

"Jadi aku berniat menerima tanggung jawabmu _aru_." ujar Kagura dengan wajah yang benar-benar aneh.

 _'Sungguh? Aku kira waktu kau lari, kau berniat menolak Katsura-san.'_ ujar Elizabeth dengan papannya. _'Katsura-san, Kagura-Hime siap untuk mendamping anda memimpin kita semua.'_ lanjutnya.

* * *

"Ta-Tapi kita tidak bisa menikah begitu saja. Kita harus menjalani hidup kita dulu _aru_."

"Tidak apa-apa asalkan kau mau melompat ketempat tidur bersama ku dan membuat keturunan yang kelak akan meneruskan perjuangan ku untuk menghancurkan semua yang kubenci." ujar Takasugi sambil menghisap _Kiseru_ -nya.

* * *

"Tapi kau butuh waktu untuk menimbangkan perasaan mu kepada ku _aru_."

"Tidak! Aku sudah membuat keputusan _, China_. Kau akan jadi budak ku." ujar Sougo sambil mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking.

* * *

"Kita harus membicarakan uang _aru_! Kau tau kan makan ku sangat banyak jadi kau harus mem-"

"Tidak usah kuatir," ujar Hijikata memotong ucapan Kagura. "Gaji ku susah lebih dari cukup." lanjutannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka semua malah tidak mempermasalahkan, masalah yang mungkin akan terjadi bila hidup dengan ku _aru_!" teriak Kagura sambil menarik-narik rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung yang digunakan untuk menutupi tanda-tanda merah di lehernya itu.

"Begitu ya, mungkin itu karena kau membuat mereka tertarik dengan dirimu." ujar Bansai sambil memegangi dagunya.

"Tertarik?! Tertarik apa?! Aku benar-benar empat kali merasa menjadi cewek nakal _aru_!"

"Kau benar-benar telah menjadi cewek nakal sejak kau tidur dengan empat pria dalam satu malam. Ini hampir mirip dengan _Diabolik Lovers_."

"Aku tidak ingat kalo _Diabolik Lovers_ itu ada teroris dan polisi aru! Bukan kah mereka semua harusnya vampir aru!" teriak Kagura sambil memukul pipi Bansai.

"Kalo Gin- _chan_ tau aku menjadi empat kali menjadi gadis nakal, aku pasti akan di potong menjadi empat bagian _aru_." ujar Kagura. "Aku harus kembali ke _Rakuyou_ lagi sebelum mereka semua tau, _aru._ "

"Kau mencoba kabur dari masalah yang disebabkan oleh dirimu sendiri _kah_? Khas anak kecil sekali _yah_? Bukankah umur mu sudah sembilan belas tahun sekarang?" ujar Bansai yang mampu membuat langkah Kagura berhenti.

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, yaitu dengan menerima semua tanggung jawab mereka dan menjalani hubungan tanpa ketahuan yang lain." ujar Bansai sambil tersenyum kecil. "Jika mereka bosan dengan mu dan mereka pergi, kau selamat."

Bansai pun memandang Kagura yang terlihat sangat serius. "Aku akan membantu mu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?! Tinggal bersama?!" teriak Hijikata dengan pipi yang sedikit berwarna merah.

"Y-Ya... Kita mungkin akan menikah _aru_ , jadi ini seperti pemanasan _aru na_." ujar Kagura sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Ke-Kenapa kau?! Aku bukannya mau tinggal dengan mu! Jangan salah paham _yah_!" ujar Hijikata sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

 _'Sikap Tsundere mu membuat ku mual aru!'_

* * *

"Kita tidak bisa kenal satu sama lain kecuali kita tinggal bersama _aru_. Kalau menurutmu aku berlebihan, silakan tinggalkan aku _aru!_ " ujar Kagura sambil tersenyum dan merasa yakin pria didepannya ini akan meninggalkannya.

"Tapi tempat ini terlalu sempit buat lima orang?" ujar Takasugi sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

"Lima orang?! Siapa lima orang itu _aru_?!"

"Tentu saja keturunan-keturunan kita." ujar Takasugi dengan nada yang datar dan menghiraukan aura mengerikan dari tubuh Kagura.

"Bisa kau berhenti membicarakan tentang keturunan _aru_!"

* * *

"Kita mungkin tinggal bersama _aru,_ tapi kita tetap punya jalan yang berbeda. Jadi tolong rahasiakan ini sampai aku siap _aru._ "

"Benar juga, pasti sulit bagi mu memiliki calon suami seorang teroris." ujar Katsura.

'Jadi kau akan bertemu dengan Katsura-san pada malam jumat dan hari sabtu, dan aku akan bersamanya pada hari senin, selasa, rabu, kamis,jumat, sabtu dan minggu.' yang tertulis di papan Elizabeth.

"Berati saat aku bersama dengan Zura, kau juga ikut _aru_!"

* * *

"Setiap hari aku kerja di Yorozuya _aru_ , tapi aku akan usahakan pulang pada malam hari saat makan malam _aru_."

"Dengan kata lain kau hanya kembali pada malam hari dan melakukan *** lalu **** dan ***** dengan ku." ujar Sougo sambil menyusun koleksi pedangnya di dinding.

'Tidak! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi _aru_!'

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi! Kenapa situasinya malah makin kacau _aru_?!" teriak Kagura kepada Bansai yang tengah duduk di pelataran rumah kosong sambil memainkan gitarnya.

"Pasangan yang tinggal bersama biasanya berakhir tanpa pernikahan. Coba pikirkanlah, siapa yang ingin tinggal bersama saat tau kesalahan yang selalu kau lakukan." ujar Bansai dengan santainya.

"Bukan berarti harus meletakkan mereka di rumah yang bersebelahan aru! Sekarang mereka semua menjadi tetangga _aru_!"

"Ayolah! Kalau kau menyewa empat rumah sekaligus dalam satu blok maka biayanya akan dipotong setengah harga."

"Apa kau benar-benar mau membantuku _aru ka_?!"

"Jangan kuatir! Aku pernah membuat lagu tentang seorang pria yang selingkuh."

"Itu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya _aru_!" teriak Kagura.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm, kenapa aku tidak boleh keluar? Segitu inginnya kah kau bersama ku, _China_." ujar Sougo sambil memotong-motong bahan makanan untuk makan malam. "Dan aku juga harus kerja untuk menghidupimu."

"Eeem, itu karena diluar banyak janda-janda yang haus akan lelaki _aru_! Aku hanya tidak ingin kau jadi sasaran mereka _aru_." ujar Kagura sambil menahan mual yang tiba-tiba muncul saat ia mengatakan itu.

"Apakah kau takut aku berpaling darimu?" tanya Sougo sambil menyeringai.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku harus kembali berkerja aku akan kembali lagi nanti." ujar Kagura lalu pergi kerumah sebelahnya.

* * *

"Uuuuwwwweeeeekkkk!" suara Hijikata yang sedang muntah membuat Kagura terkejut.

"Kau kenapa Toshi?!" teriak Kagura saat melihat Hijikata seperi hampir pingsan diruang tamu.

"Ti-Tidak, aku hanya habis makan mayones dari tetangga kita." ujar Hijikata sambil menunjuk botol Mayonais yang ada di atas meja dan tertulis, _'Seharusnya ini untuk atasan ku, tapi karena ia tidak masuk hari ini maka aku berikan saja untuk mu. P.s. Kalau kau dekati istri ku, maka kau akan mati.'_

"Ahkkk!" Kagura pun terkejut dengan mata yang menghitam.

 _'Ini semua kerjaan Sadis aru!'_ teriak Kagura dalam hati. Kagura pun berjalan keluar menuju rumah didepan.

* * *

'Jangan sampai yang lain memakan _Mayones_ dari Sadis aru!' Ia pun langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya yang ke tiga.

"Tak-"

"Ah! _Okari,_ kau sudah pulang kah? Aku menyisakan mu satu botol _Yakult,_ ini untuk makan malam kita."

" _Ano, Takasugi-kun_?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau menerima botol _Mayonaise_ dari tetangga kita _aru_?"

"Ya, dan aku berikan kepada orang itu." kata Takasugi sambil menunjuk orang yang berbaring dipojok ruangan dengan mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya.

"I-Itu..." ujar Kagura dengan gugup ia mendekati korban _Mayonaise_ bercampur _sianida_ itu.

"Aku tidak sengaja mencampurkan _Yak_ ult yang diminumnya dengan _Mayonaise_." ujar Takasugi dengan santainya.

"Eli! Bertahan lah!"

* * *

Setelah menunggu Elizabeth yang tidak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang. Kagura pun memutuskan untuk mengubur pingewin putih itu.

Ia pun berjalan ke rumahnya yang ke empat.

"Aku pulang _aru_." ujarnya dengan lemas dan mendudukan dirinya di meja makan.

"Okari, apa kah kau lelah _leader_? Aku membuatkan mu _origiri_ loh!" ujar Katsura sambil meletakan lima buah _onigiri_ di depan Kagura. Kagura pun dengan lahap memakan _onigiri_ itu.

"Enak kan?"

" _Onigiri_ buatan Zura memang terbaik _aru_!" teriak Kagura sambil memakan _Onigiri_ ke tiga nya.

"Zura _janai_ , Katsura _da_! Itu _Onigiri_ dengan isi tuna _mayo_. Aku tadi baru saja mendapatkan _mayonais_ dari tetangga kita." ujar Katsura dengan santainya dan tidak sadar kalo muka Kagura sudah pucat.

"Uuuaaakkkhhh!"

" _Are?! Leader?!_ Kenapa kau tidur disini?! _Leader_?!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa muka dan rambut mu kacau sekali, Kagura- _dono_?" tanya Bansai sambil membesarkan volume earphone -nya. "Apa kau memiliki malam yang panjang dengan empat pria itu?"

"Mereka semua hanya orang-orang yang diberkahi kebodohan _aru_. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi _aru_."

"Kau sudah tidur dengan mereka dalam satu malam jadi kau tidak boleh mengeluh."

"Para pria itu pasti bersemangat karena sekarang mereka memiliki kekasih cantik dan seksi yang tinggal bersama mereka." ujar Bansai

sambil menyeringai kearah Kagura dan menunjuk dadanya yang berukuran besar itu. "Kenapa tidak kau jalani saja dan berbahagialah dengan empat pria itu?"

"Itu tidak mungkin _aru!_ Aku memang harus kabur ke _Rakuyou aru_." ujar Kagura yang sudah siap dengan barang bawaannya di punggungnya. Dan saat ia mulai berjalan tiba-tiba saja Bansai menarik tangan Kagura dan membawanya bersembunyi.

"Ada ap-" perkataan Kagura terpotong saat ia melihat Sougo dan Hijikata datang dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Eh? Kebetulan sekali bertemu dengan mu disini Hajikata- _san_?" ujar Sougo yang saat itu hanya memakai _hakamah_ -nya saja. Berbeda dengan Hijikata yang memakai seragam _Shinsengumi_ -nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sougo?" tanya Hijikata sambil menghisap rokoknya.

 _'Me-Mereka bertemu aru! Hal yang paling ku khawatirkan terjadi aru!'_ batin Kagura menjerit-jerit.

"Eeeh? Kau ingin tau kah?" ujar Songo dengan senyum mengejek kearah Hijikata. "Aku tinggal dengan Sayang ku di salah satu rumah ini."

 _'Oi, jangan menggatan itu aru!'_

"Heh! Kasihan sekali Sayang mu itu, ia harus menjadi _M_ mu. Atau kau lah yang menjadi _M_ sekarang, Sougo." ujar Hijikata membalas senyum Sougo dengan asap rokoknya.

"Aku dan ia sama _Do-S_ , kau tidak akan bisa membayangkannya seberapa serunya permainan kami, Hijikata- _san_."

"Oh, aku juga tinggal dengan orang yang spesial disini." ujar Hijikata dengan santainya.

 _'Huh?!'_ kagura pun terkejut saat Hijikata mengatakan itu.

"Heh, jangan bercanda Hijikata- _san_. Pria perokok seperti mu hanya membawa penyakit bagi keluarga mu. Dan siapa wanita itu?" ujar Sougo dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"Rahasia! Ia adalah wanita tercantik di _Edo_. Aku tidak akan memberi tau kan pria mana pun siapa dia."

"Chi! Sayang ku lah yang paling cantik di _Edo_ , mata mu pasti buta Hijikata- _san_. Dan ia juga wanita dengan _oppai_ yang besar!"

 _'Oi! Apa kau ingin kubunuh aru! Dan kenapa kalian malah saling memanasi aru!'_

"Begitukah jadi kalian berdua sudah ada memiliki pasangan hidup." ujar Katsura yang tiba-tiba saja ada di antara kedua polisi itu.

"Katsura!" ujar Songo dan Hijikata bersamaan.

"Aku pun juga memiliki pasangan hidup."

"Kau memiliki pasangan hidup juga?! Janda mana kau ambil?!" tanya Hijikata.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, tapi ia bukanlah seorang janda. Ia gadis muda yang cantik."

 _'Gawat! Benar-benar gawat aru!'_

"Apakah ia seorang teroris juga? Pasti ia sama-sama buruknya seperti mu?" ujar Sougo yang diam-diam penasaran juga.

"Tidak, ia wanita yang paling cantik di _Edo_. Ia juga merupakan pemburu alien yang hebat."

"Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan kekasihmu itu, Zura." ujar Takasugi yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumahnya.

"Takasugi! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" teriak Hijikata yang sudah siap dengan pedangnya.

"Aku tidak melebih-lebihkan kekasihku! Ia benar-benar seperti itu."

"Heh! Sayang ku juga seorang pemburu alien wanita terbaik di alam semesta. Kekasih mu tidak dapat mengalahkannya, Katsura." ujar Sougo sambil bersedekap dada.

"Heh! Bukan hanya kekasihku yang pemburu alien, ayah nya pun juga seorang pemburu alien terkenal loh." sekarang giliran Hijikata yang berbicara.

 _'Hentikan! Hentikan kalian semua aru!'_

"Hentikan kalian semua," ujar Takasugi sambil bersandar didinding rumahnya.

 _'Takasugi-kun!'_

"karena di hari sabtu ini kekasihku libur, aku berencana akan berkencan dengannya. Ia sudah berjanji dengan ku." lanjut Takasugi.

 _'Kau malah membuat semuanya semakin parah sialan!'_

"Heh! Bukan hanya kau saja! Aku pun juga akan berkencan dengan kekasih ku." ujar Hijikata sambil berlalu dan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Aku juga." ujar Sougo dan Hijikata bersamaan.

 _'Gawat aru! Habislah aku aru!'_

.

.

.

.

.

Suara menumis sayur terdengar dari dapur kediaman Hijikata. Seorang wanita tengah menumis sayuran untuk makan malam ia dan kekasihnya.

"Ini memang agak mendadak, kita kan belum pernah berkencan." ujar Hijikata sambil merokok di meja makan.

"Besok aku sibuk _aru_..."

* * *

"Tetangga kita bilang dia akan berkencan dengan kekasihnya, _leader_." ujar Khatsura sambil membuat _onigiri._

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kita _aru_. Kenapa tidak kau nikahi saja kekasih tetangga itu."

"Pokoknya aku mau besok kita berkencan! Akan ku siapakah satu kotak _Yakult_ untuk besok." ujar Takasugi sambil menunggu makan malam yang sedang di buat Kagura.

"Bagaimana kalo hari minggu?! Beda satu hari kan tidak apa-apa _aru_."

"Aku inggin hari sabtu."

* * *

"Kenapa harus hari sabtu _aru_?!"

"Sudah kukatakan, China. Perkerjaan ku mempertaruhkan nyawa. Bagaimana kalo hari minggu ini aku mati."

 _'Silakan saja kau mati sialan!'_

* * *

"Aku cuma bisa hari sabtu!" ujar Hijikata sambil memakan sayur tumis buatan Kagura.

"Memangnya ada apa pada hari sabtu _aru_!"

Dengan kecepatan kilat Hijikata menyumpal mulut Kagura dengan satu mangkok sayuran tumis.

"Maaf, tangan ku terpeleset."

* * *

"Kenapa tidak mau hari minggu?!" tanya Kagura sambil memakan _onigiri_ buatan Khatsura. "Ahkkkss!" Kagura pun langsung pingsan lagi.

"Ah aku tidak sengaja membuat mayonais pemberian tetangga."

* * *

"Aduh! Perutku mules _aru_!" Teriak Kagura sambil keluar masuk kamar kecil.

"Mungkin karena terlalu banyak minum _yakult_."

* * *

"Ahhh, a-apa yang kau lakukan _aru!_ " ujar Kagura sambil berusaha menjauhkan kepala Sougo dari lehernya.

"Gadis nakal itu harus di beri hukuman."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepuluh menit lagi sebelum kau berkencan, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Bansai yang duduk di kursi taman.

"Ya, aku siap mati _aru_." ujar Kagura yang memakai dress selutut berwarna hijau.

"Jangan kuatir kau pasti bisa."

"Aku hanya punya satu tubuh aru, aku tidak bisa berkencan dengan empat pria sekaligus _aru_."

"Tenang saja aku akan membantumu dengan ini." ujar bansai sambil meniup balaon karet berbentuk manusia.

"Apa maksud mu! Kau ingin ku bunuh _kah aru_?!" teriak Kagura sambil menarik kerah baju Bansai.

"Aku bisa mengendalikan mereka mengunakan senar ku, kau tenang saja. Aku akan menolong mu dengan sungguh-sungguh."

"Oi, _China_!" teriak Sougo dari kejauhan.

"Sial!"

"Maaf aku telat!"

"Oi, jangan memanggil ku dengan keras _aru_!"

"Oh, maaf-maaf." ujar Sougo dengan nada datarnya ia pun berjalan melewati Kagura dan menggandeng tanggan manusia balon mirip Kagura itu. Dan meninggalkan Kagura yang asli kedalam kebingungan.

"Kena kau!" ujar Takasugi yang memeluk balon manusi dari belakang dan menyeretnya.

"Oi! Kau sudah lama menunggu _kah_?" ujar Hijikata sambil menghisap rokoknya. "Ayo." dan menggandeng manusia balon itu dan meninggal Kagura yang asli sendirian.

"Apakah mereka lebih cantik daripada aku _aru_?" gumam Kagura dengan pelan. Saat kagura berpaling ia melihat Elizabeth dengan papannya yang bertulisan. 'Apa kau sudah lama menunggu? Maaf, katsura-san sesikit gugup dan membuatnya terlambat datang kesini.' Elizabeth pun menunjuk Katsura yang berdiri di belakang Kagura.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah Bioskop terlihat masing-masing pasangan tengah menikmati film yang di putar. Kecuali Katsura yang tengah tidur dengan mata yang terbuka lebar di samping Kagura.

"Dengan ini kau aman, kita tinggal pastiakan merka tidak menyadarinya." ujar Bansai dari kursi di belakang Kagura.

"Aku harus ke kamar kecil dulu! Jadi tolong ambil kendali benang senar ini."

"Huh?! Aku tidak bisa bermain gitar _aru_!"

"Aku kebanyakan minum _Yakult_ dari Shinsuke! Dan sekarang perut ku mules." ujar Bansai sambil memegangi perutnya. "sanar C adalah unit satu, dan ini unit 2 dan yang ini unit 3" lanjutnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Apa?! Apa?! Ulangi lagi _aru_?!"

"Menggunakan ini untuk mendengar dan menjawab pertanyaan mereka." ujar Bansai sambil menyerahkan sebuah smartphone. "Ah! Aku tidak kuat lagi!" Bansai pun berlari menuju kamar kecil.

"Oi! Tunggu, aku benar-benar tidak paham _aru_."

 **Aiyayai~**

Suara dari smartphone Bansai mengalihkan perhatian Kagura. "Apakah kau bosan?" suara Takasugi terdengar dari smartphone.

 _'Gawat! Ia mulai curiga karena aku cuma diam saja aru."_ Kagura pun memperhatikan semua tombol-tombol yang ada di smartphone. _'Gimana cara kerja nya aru.'_ ia pun memencet salah satu tombol.

"Bau kentutmu mengalihkan dunia ku _aru_." Suara dari manusia balon yang berkencan dengan Takasugi.

"Huh?!"

 _'Kenapa ada kalimat seperti ini aru!'_ teriak Kagura didalam hati tanpa tau raut wajah Takasugi yang sedikit terpesona.

 **Aiyayai~**

Smartphone itu bersuara lagi dan sekarang terdengar suara Hijikata.

"Apakah disini boleh merokok?"

 _'Mana aku tau bodoh!'_

"Maaf telah bertanya sesuatu yang bodoh."

 _'Gawat ia merasa bersalah karena aku diam saja aru!'_

Kagura pun memencet salah satu tombol lagi.

"Silahkan saja, kalau kau mau _aru_."

"Eh?!"

 _'Buset! Kenapa kata-kata nya tepat sekali aru!'_

"Benarkah! Yosh." Hijikata pun menghidupkan rokoknya dan menghisapnya lalu mengeluarkan asapnya dan tidak sadar kalo ujung rokoknya mengenai manusia balon di sampingnya.

"Are?! Oi!" teriak Hijikata saat melihat Manusia balon itu mengempis. Ia pun menyodorkan botol Mayonais kedalam mulut Kagura. "Bertahan lah! Dan minum mayonais ini!"

 _'Gawat! Unit dua sudah tumbang!'_

 **Aiyayai~**

"Kenapa ribut sekali, aku sebagai ketua divisi satu _Shinsengumi_ tidak bisa membiarkan ini." ujar Sougo.

 _'Gawat aru! Bagaimana cara mengerakan unit 3 aru!'_ Kagura pun denganasal memetik senar gitar itu.

"Aku akan meng-" perkataan Sougo terpotong karena sebuah tangan karet mencegahnya. "Kenapa kau takut ku tinggal sendiri, eh?" lanjutannya dengan nada suara yang menyebalkan, ia pun mendudukan dirinya lagi.

 _'Syukurlah lah, masalah pertama sudah selesai.'_ batin Kagura lega.

"Gawat! Kenapa kau memegang tanganku yang ada gelang berdurinya, China! Dan kenapa kau mengempes!"

 _'Masalah yang lain muncul lagi aru!'_ Dan tanpa sengaja Kagura memetik salah satu senar.

 **Aiyayai~**

"Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Takasugi.

"Ada apa?!" tanya orang disekitarnya.

"Tiba-tiba saja kekasih ku meloncat kearah ventilasi!"

 _'Apa?! Kenapa unit satu bergerak sendiri!'_

"Gawat badannya mengempis!" teriak seseorang yang berada di sekitar Takasugi.

"Oi, bertahan lah."

 _'Mereka semua tumbang aru! Aku tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan mereka aru! Kalo aku tetap disini aku akan bernasib seperti mereka aru.'_ Kagura pun dengan pelan- pelang merayap. _'Kabur aru! Aku akan kabur ketempat jauh yang tidak mungkin diketahui semua orang aru. Itu lah cara satu-satu-nya bertahan hidup aru.'_

" _Are, Leader_? Kau mau kemana?" ujar Katsura dengan suara yang kencang dan membuat kekasih nya yang lain mendengar. Mereka pun berpaling menghadap sumber suara dengan wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Eh?" ujar Kagura yang terkejut.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya di sebuah pohon yang besar di lapangan yang luas terlihat Kagura yang terikat.

"Aku sudah mencari mu kemana-mana, Kagura- _dono._ " ujar Bansai yang duduk di depan Kagura.

"Aku benar-benar sial _kan_?"

"Hn, dan aku kehabisan rencana."

Bansai pun melepaskan ikatan Kagura. "Apakah ini sudah berakhir?" tanya Bansai tapi tidak dibalas Kagura. "Begitu ya, untung saja kau hanya di ikat di sebuah pohon." Bansai pun menuangkan _Sake_ kedalam sebuah mangkuk, "Minumlah, dan lupakan semuanya." dan menyodorkannya kearah Kagura.

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakan ini semua _aru._ "

"Yah, kau benar."

"Ini semua membuat ku jera _aru_."

"Ayo lah jangan menagis, aku pun kagum kau dapat bertahan dengan mereka dalam tiga minggu."

Kagura pun membuang _Sake_ yang ada di dalam mangkuk itu.

"Harusnya aku mendengarkan kata Shinpachi waktu itu aru. Aku sungguh menyesal _aru_."

"Apa kau mau berhenti minum?" tanya Bansai sambil berdiri.

"Kalo itu yang memang harus ku lakukan, aku tidak akan minum lagi walau pun setetes _aru_."

"Tapi itu tidaklah cukup unt-"

"Itu cukup," ujar Bansai sambil berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Kagura. "Lihat lah mangkok nya."

Kagura pun dengan cepat melihat dalam mangkok itu.

"Eh?!" ujarnya terkejut dengan wajah yang aneh.

 _'Selamat! Kau telah dikerjai!'_

"Si-Sialan _aru_!" teriak Kagura dengan kencang.

"Kau berjanji untuk berhenti minum kan?" teriak Bansai dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau berjanji untuk berhenti minum kan?" suara dan rekaman dari Tv itu membuat semua yang menontonnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hentikan! Jangan di ulang-ulang terus! Kau bisa membuat ku mati." teriak Shinpachi.

"Muka _leader_ benar-benar parah! Hahahaha!" Katsura menimpali.

"Heh, aku masih tidak percaya kalo kita menipunya untuk tidak minum lagi." kali ini Takasugi yang berkomentar.

"Tapi, bukan kah ini agak keterlaluan." ujar Hijikata sambil menahan tawanya.

"Tenang saja! Selama Gin _-san_ , Umibonzu _-san_ dan Kamui- _san_ tidak tau, kita aman." ujar Shinpachi.

"Lagi pula, gadis itu sangat mengerikan saat mabuk. Ia membuat kita harus membayar semua kerusakan yang ia lakukan." ujar Takasugi.

"Ya, memang ada pemabuk buruk seperti itu dan gadis China itu salah satunya." ujar Hijikata.

"Bawahan mu yang berambut cokelat juga ikut menghancurkan bar itu!" balas Takasugi.

"Berbicara soal Okita- _dono_ , dimana ia sekarang? Apa ia tidak tertarik untuk melihat rekaman ini?" ujar Bansai.

"Kau benar, kemana dia?"

.

.

.

.

.

Dan di lain tempat terlihat Kagura yang tengah merenung di pinggir jembatan.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik di air itu?" tanya Sougo sambil bersandar di pinggiran jembatan.

"Kenapa kau disini? Kenapa kau tidak ikut mereka melihat rekaman sialan itu _aru_."

Sougo pun hanya menyeringai kecil dan menangkup kedua pipi Kagura.

"Kau juga menjebak ku kan _aru_?" tanya Kagura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Sialan! Tunggu saja pembalasan ku _aru_!"

"Jadi kau benar-benar berpikiran kalau aku salah satu dari mereka? Dengar _China_ , kejadian waktu kita kita tidur bersama itu. Semuanya benar-benar terjadi." perkataan Sougo membuat Kagura terkejut ia pun memandang mata polisi sadis itu mencari tau kalau saja ia berbohong.

"Yang menusuk dirimu malam itu hanya lah aku."

"Eh?!"

"Jadi biarkan aku bertanggung jawab."

"Bohong _aru_! Kau mencoba meni- uuwwweeekkk!" perkataan Kagura terpotong karena ia tiba-tiba muntah.

"Seperti nya kau hamil, kita harus cepat-cepat menikah _Mami_."

"Jangan bercanda! Kau lah yang membuat ku mual _aru_!"

"Eeeeh? _Mami_ kau menhancurkan hati _Papi_ yang rapuh ini." ujar Sougo sambil menggosok-gosok punggung Kagura.

"Kita akan menikah dua minggu lagi." lanjutannya dengan tegas.

 **~FIN~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Yo! aku buat fic oneshot loh :v

#Siapa yang nanya?! Dan mana Kelanjutan fic say i love u dan fic terjemahan nya!

Aku lagi berusaha mendapatkan inpirasi ko:v tapi malah jadi fic gaje ini :v

#Kau hanya menjiplak dari episode 239-240!

And makasih udah baca fic ini :D

.

.

.

.

.

 **` Mind to Review?**


End file.
